


喝醉酒的严重后果？

by Jacinta_juan



Category: hqszd
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_juan/pseuds/Jacinta_juan
Kudos: 5





	喝醉酒的严重后果？

幼儿园文笔 难看警告

三轮小车无驾照  
人物极度ooc

随缘观看 不妥删

  
  
  
  
天雷勾地火。

她大概怎么也没想到有一天会在餐桌上做如此羞人的事情。

“这么好喝？”他佯装凶狠捏了捏她的脸蛋，抽出手指抬起她的下巴吻了下去，毫不客气地攻城掠地，汲取她口中的酒香。

“唔……”女孩昂着脖子软软地承受，无处安放的小手牢牢扯住他睡衣衣摆，双腿在空中乱蹬，膝盖不经意间触碰到了不该触碰的地方，还无意识地蹭了蹭。

不论是经验还是体力，她都略逊一筹，好在他在她快要喘不上气的前一瞬放开了她，眼底的欲念汹涌澎湃。

她被吻得迷迷糊糊，一心只想找个地方靠着，于是倾身抱住了他，小脑袋拱着他的胸口，等呼吸渐渐平复，又不安分地伸手去够那罐被他放好的酒。

“要～”甜腻的尾音仿佛带了小钩子，挠得他心痒痒的，呼吸又乱了起来。

“要什么？”他抱紧她怕她不小心滑到地上，嗓音低沉，透露着一丝危险。

“酒……”她微微停顿敛了笑意，抬起小脑袋认真地跟他说，“你是坏人，不让我喝酒的坏人。”

“坏人？”他勾唇一笑，放在她领口的手一个用力纽扣接连崩开，只剩下最底端的两颗幸免于难。前扣式的抹胸解起来方便又快捷，长指一甩，她的上身就只剩件敞开的衬衫，要掉不掉地挂在她肩头，半遮半掩间如墨一般的黑衬得胸脯那点点红色愈发娇艳。

“这才是坏人。”他说，手掌从一侧钻入，毫无隔阂地摩挲她的脊背，吻从嘴角下滑，途经线条平直的锁骨，流连于胸口的甜蜜，另一只手从善如流地轻拢慢捻抹复挑，惹得女孩嘤咛声不断。

“宝贝，我抱你回屋？”他满意地感受到女孩逐渐动情又软又热的身体，还有她藕臂勾住他脖颈双腿环住他腰胯的满心依赖。

“不要，我要喝酒。”执拗小人儿倒是不忘初心，不住地挣扎。

“……行！”他拗不过她，干脆将剩下的小半罐一饮而尽，再次吻住她，最后一小口在唇舌纠缠间满足了她的味蕾，“够了吗？”

“嗯……”她点头，乖乖往前凑了凑，笑容无辜又纯真，“抱～”

她每每喝醉时娇滴滴的声音，还有他面前才会带上的任性十足的孩子气，总会成为压垮他理智的稻草。

“让我抱走你可就别后悔啊……”

  
  
  
  
他动作轻柔地将她放倒在床上，海藻般的长发铺散开来，眼眸半眯神色迷蒙，被吻肿的红唇微张，可怜巴巴的衬衫从肩头滑落，春色大盛，仅存的纽扣上提到肚脐的位置，露出黑色的底裤和一双洁白无瑕的腿。

看起来就很好欺负的样子。

不过，童心未泯的某人在上下其手的同时，还不忘逗弄一下小姑娘，“宝贝，你说……你更喜欢酒还是更喜欢花花老师？”

“花花老师！”相当幼稚的问题却得到了无比笃定的回答，软乎乎的小奶音像是从鼻腔哼出来的。

“为什么？”他也来了兴致，停下手中的动作，专心地等她的回答。

“因为花花老师他可好了！”清澈如孩童的眼眸一眨不眨地看他，她衣冠不整地躺在他双臂之间，掰着手指一个一个数他的好，“花花老师唱歌好听……超级温柔……人也长得帅……还特宠我嘿嘿嘿……”

“我好爱他的！”平时羞于表达的心意摊开摆在他面前，他心里好像点燃了一簇又一簇烟花，满足又炙热。

“我也爱你。”他将她的小拳头握进掌心，俯下身去吻她，动作中透出的爱怜与珍视如同在对待一件稀世珍宝。

  
  
欲念一点一滴累加，不知不觉间，二人已经赤诚相对。

他的指尖顺着她腿根细腻的肌肤滑至已然湿润的入口，一寸寸深入。另一只手的掌心贴着她的侧脸，拇指轻轻摩挲着她下唇上被咬出的牙印。

“77……”他唤她，声音缱绻，深深的眼眸中尽是她的倒影，她在他身下婉转轻吟，难耐地扭动身子，“我想问你个问题，要认真回答我。”

“嫁给我好不好呀？”这时说出这话连他自己都觉得是无理取闹，当然他并不是打算就如此草率地求婚，他向来不在乎结婚的早晚，甚至在同她相知相恋之前他完全没有考虑过婚姻的问题。可是，与她分离的这三个月期间，想要把她一辈子留在身边的念头如同雨后的春笋般疯长，想要跟她求婚想要她嫁给她，于是他打造好了独一无二的钻戒，也准备好了PlanABCD。不过他也有他的担心，她正值最美好的年纪，事业稳步上升，闯出了自己的一片天，他知道她爱他，但不确定她会不会选择在这个时候嫁给他。这次她的意外醉酒，反而给他了一个听酒后真言的机会，于是他缠着她，想要趁机探探她的口风。

“唔嗯……”可能是因为他有些紧张，手下的力度无意识加了几分，激得她猛地缩了一下，“轻……轻点。”

“你还没回答我……”他敛了力度，又探入一根手指，轻飘飘的语气像是在哄骗小孩子，“嫁给我好吗？有糖吃，有酒喝，有歌听，永远都有我在……”

听起来好诱人啊……她脑子里一片混沌，身体里情欲翻涌，仿佛整个人都被丢到了温热的水中，她目能所及，耳能所闻，手能所触，满满的，全是他。

浓烈的酒意，霸道的气息，成功地让她避开了各种弯弯绕绕的脑回路，遵从自己的直觉与内心。

“好……”

尾音刚落，他抽出手指沉下身进入她，眼睛里迸发出灿烂的光，狠狠堵住她的唇将那些即将逸出的呻吟声吞吃入腹。

“我爱你。”

  
  
“宝贝，我也很想你，想你想得快要疯掉了……”

“你穿黑衬衫很好看……我的衬衫都给你穿好不好呀？”

“……你知不知道你喝醉的时候有多可爱……”

一下一下的撞击仿佛不知疲倦，她哭叫了不知道多少次，环抱着他的双手在他背后留下几道嫩红色印记后无力地坠下，只得抠着床单，用喑哑的嗓音断断续续地说了好些好话他才肯放过她。

  
  
  
“你明天还会记得吗？”风停雨歇后，他拨弄着女孩快要被汗水浸透的发丝，轻轻吻着她的额头，她哼唧一声滚进他的怀里，条件反射般寻到了熟悉的舒服位置，疲倦地跌入了梦乡，嘴角微微上扬。

“不记得也没关系，你要是不答应嫁给我那就一直求婚到你答应好了……”

“看样子冰箱里要多囤些酒了啊……”  
  
  
  



End file.
